SWEET BEAST
by Vhy-mirror
Summary: SIBUM YAOI! / Seorang Namja Manis yang duduk di bangku SMA akhir menyukai aroma manis mengakibatkan kesalahpahaman dengan salah seorang teman kelasnya /Romance/Humor/School life/Yaoi/Shoujo/ bei : Bum Rien (eonni-nya Vhy)


**FF REMAKE**

Manga : # **SWEET BEAST** #

Penerbit : SS Comics

Karya : Miku Momono, _manga_

Session 1

Genre : Shoujo, YAOI, school life, romantic humor, sedikit ng-rape

Rate : T +

Author : **Bum_Rien**

Pairing SIBUM

* * *

**Cuap-cuap : FF REMAKE dari komik yang berjudul **# SWEET BEAST #**yang ingin saya tulis kembali dengan penambahan seperlunya,tapi masih sesuai alur aslinya. Karena saya menyukai alur ceritanya. Ma'af bila tidak berkenan. *bow ~ Bum_Rien.**

_**Summary : Seorang Namja Manis yang duduk di bangku SMA akhir menyukai aroma manis mengakibatkan kesalahpahaman dengan salah seorang teman kelasnya**_

* * *

~** SWEET BEAST**~

_Cake,tart, muffin coklat, short cake_ yang penuh dengan _krim _juga _full roll_. Macam-macam _permen_ dan_ ice cream_. Aku sangat tertarik dengan bau yang manis.

"Ah., _choco sundae_ yang kumakan kemarin enak sekali." kata Kibum dengan membayangkan makanan yang dimakannya kemarin.

"Jadi, kemarin kamu beneran makan 10 jumbo _sundae_? " seorang teman yang duduk disamping Kibum, Ryeowook menatap heran ke arah terdakwa yang barusan ia lontari sebuah pertanyaan.

"_Ne_" jawab Kibum singkat atas pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"_Jinjja_!? makan 3 _parfait_ saja artinya menambah berat badan sebanyak 3 kg loh, _Kibummie_!" Timpal teman yang lainnya bernama Sungmin saat mendengar berapa banyak Kibum telah memakan makanan manis itu.

"Habisnya aku suka sekali makanan yang manis" ujarnya cuek dengan menggembungkan kedua pipinya..

_Krieeeet_..

Pintu ruang kelas itu pun terbuka menampakkan seorang murid _namja_ yang memasuki ruangan tersebut, _namja_ dengan mata setajam elang, serta aura yang dimilikinya mampu membuat para _yeoja_ maupun _namja_ berstatus _uke_ terpesona terhadapnya.

_Dan aku juga mencium orang yang memiliki aroma yang manis dari jarak 10 meter._

"Siwon-_ah_, kau datang terlambat lagi" kata teman yang duduk dibelakang bangku Siwon.

"_Ne_, soalnya aku harus memutuskan pacarku dulu, _Hae-ah_" kata Siwon menjelaskan kepada temannya Donghae dengan santainya sambil meletakkan tasnya di atas meja.

"Putus?, _Wae?_" Teman yang lain ikut bertanya.

"_Molla_" sambil mendengus. "aku nggak tahu harus senang apa nggak, aku sama sekali nggak ngerti cewek, Yesung " tambahnya dalam alasannya memutuskan sang pacar.

"Lagi-lagi Siwon seenaknya sendiri." bisik-bisik teman Kibum,Sungmin kesal akan sikap Siwon terhadap mantan _yeojachingu-_nya.

"Mau gimana lagi? Siapa yang sanggup menolak pangeran seperti itu. Padahal itukan _yeojachingu_ -nya sejak dikelas 1, _yeoja_ itu juga serius sama dia. Habisnya dia juga populer, sih!" kata teman Kibum satu lagi,Hyukjae sambil lebih berbisik pada Sungmin.

"Siwon kayaknya enak ya." _Celeteuk_ Kibum sambil masih menatap Siwon dengan tatapan ingin mencicipinya.

_Eekhh_..

Ketiga teman yang berada disekitar Kibum dibuat kaget dengan pernyatan Kibum barusan.

_Dia teman sekelasku, ChoiSiwon._

Entah kenapa di mataku dia terlihat seperti gumpalan _krim_ yang banyak, dan baunya juga wangi seperti makanan yang manis.

Choi Siwon melirik pada kumpulan _namja_ berstatus _uke_ yang merupakan teman-teman Kibum yang selalu berisik bila dia sudah datang. Merasa namanya ikut diperbincangkan oleh kumpulan _namja-uke_ tersebut.

"Seperti kue berjalan." Kibum masih dalam mode membayangkan Siwon sebagai makanan manis.

Teman-teman Kibum berusaha menyadarkannya dari fantasi akutnya tentang 'Makanan manis'.

"Ooi..., Kim Kibum, aku ingin bicara denganmu." terdengar suara Siwon yang mulai berjalan menghampiri Kibum dibangkunya dengan memasang tampang yang dingin.

Mereka...teman-teman Kibum dan yang di panggil 'Kim Kibum' oleh Siwon, masih _shock_ akan kehadiran sosok Choi Siwon yang kini sudah berdiri disamping bangku mereka.

~** SWEET BEAST**~

Siwon mengajak Kibum pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah.

"Kamu ini kenapa sih? Setiap melihatku selalu berisik begitu. Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan dibelakangku?" Tanya Siwon pada Kibum sambil menatap tajam kearah Kibum.

"Itu".. Kibum berusaha mencari alasan yang tepat dan masuk akal.

"_Mana mungkin aku bilang kalau aku menganggapnya seperti kue yang enak, sejak awal aku bisa mencium aroma manis dari Choi Siwon_, " pikir Kibum

"Aku bisa dianggap aneh nanti" kata Kibum lirih..

Karena Kibum berusaha keras mencari alasan, dia tidak sadar tengah memeluk Siwon, terbius akan aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh Siwon sehingga tidak menyadari pergerakan yang dilakukan oleh tubuhnya sendiri. Siwon terkejut dengan yang sedang dilakukan oleh Kibum terhadap dirinya.

"Hei..hei.. " dengan kesal Siwon berusaha menyadarkan Kibum dari aksi memeluk dirinya.

Kibumpun tersadar langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Siwon lalusegera meminta maaf atas sikapnya barusan.

"_m-mianhae_.. Siwon-_ah_".., sambil menundukkan kepalanya agar dapat menutupi wajahnya yang sepertinya memerah karena malu atas perbuatannya.

Dengan pose berfikir ala Choi Siwon, memegang dagunya serta mendongakkan wajah Kibum agar juga melihat dirinya.

Siwon mengambil kesimpulan secara sepihak dengan insiden yang barusan terjadi.

"Oh, jadi begitu ya... jadi..Kim Kibum kau suka padaku ya!" katanya dengan percaya diri serta menunjuk Kibum.

"Eeh".., Kibum kaget dengan pernyataan yang Siwon lontarkan terhadap dirinya.

"Betulkan? buktinya barusan kau langsung memelukku" tandasnya.

"_Ani_, itu nggak benar." kata Kibum menjelaskan.

"_Itu sama sekali nggak benar!" _Jerit Kibum dalam hatinya.

Siwon mulai mendekati Kibum"Nggak usah malu." sambil memegang kedua bahu Kibum.

_Hii_...Kibum berjengkit atas perlakuan Siwon padanya.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat kamu manis juga, ya" kata Siwon menilai wajah Kibum yang berwajah manis, wajahnya juga putih seputih salju serta pipi _chubby_nya yang nampak menggemaskan.

Sambil menyentuh kedua pipi . "_Geurae_, aku mau kalau kamu jadi _namjachingu-_ku" tandas Siwon dengan sebelah tangannya yang sekarang berada dibalik punggung Kibum. Posisinya dengan Siwon sangatlah dekat. Tidak ada celah diantara mereka berdua.

"_Chakka-man_"_... _kata-kata Kibum tersendat karena terkejut.

"_kok jadi begini?" _teriak Kibum dalam hati.

_Hei_...

Kibum kaget bukan kepalang, wajah Siwon kini perlahan maju mendekat padanya, dengan mata terpejam serta tangannya yang masih berada di dagu Kibum sehingga Kibum dapat melihat wajah tampan Siwon yang akan menggapai bibir semerah darah-nya. Sontak Kibum mendorong Siwon sedikit menjauh darinya.

Dengan wajah kesal Siwon bertanya "Kok menolak sih."Siwon sedikit menjauh dari Kibum, tetapi tangannya masih merangkul pinggang Kibum, tangan Kibum berada dibahu Siwon untuk membuat jarak diantara mereka. Sedangkan tubuh Kibum bergetar hebat atas kejadian yang hampir dialaminya.

"Aku sama sekali nggak ngerti" kata Siwon pada Kibum.

"Harusnya kamu senang karena sudah menjadi _namjachingu-_ku, _keujji_?" lanjut Siwon.

Entah sejak kapan rangkulan itu terlepas dan berganti dengan mereka yang malah berlari berputar-putar terlihat layaknya bermain kejar-kejaran. Kibum berusaha menghindari Siwon, sedangkan Siwon berusaha mendekati Kibum.

"Aakh.. jangan dekat-dekat" teriak Kibum frustasi.

"Ah.., ini taktikmu ya!" teriak Siwon menghentikan aksi kejar-kejarannya dengan Kibum setelah berfikir akan tingkah Kibum yang terus menghindar darinya.

"_Aniyeo!" _teriak pilu Kibum dalam hati akibat pernyataan Siwon.

Terlihat empat sudut segitiga dikepala Kibum.

"Wah..wah.. menarik juga, nih !" kata Siwon senang sepertinya dia mengira Kibum mengajaknya bermain terlebih dulu.

"_Aku nggak percaya,,dia masuk ke duniaku begitu saja_" ujar Kibum dalam hati, dia _sweatdrop_ dengan ucapan Siwon.

"_Tapi.. Aku harus cepat meluruskan kesalah pahaman ini_" tekad Kibum.

~** SWEET BEAST**~

Author POV

Karena serius dengan pemikiran serta rencananya, Kibum tidak sadar telah di ajak ke suatu tempat yang seharusnya tidak boleh dikunjungi oleh anak sekolah seperti dirinya dan Siwon, apa lagi mereka masih mengenakan seragam sekolah, tapi sepertinya Siwon tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Ya..Setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi Siwon menarik Kibum, mengatakan bahwa akan mengajak Kibum ke suatu tempat, dan Kibum tidak bisa menolak ajakan itu...

Kibum berjalan santai bersama Siwon yang terus merangkul bahunya agar tidak kabur.

Setelah melewati beberapa toko bangunan serta suara bising, akhirya Kibum tersadar di tempat seperti apa dia sekarang berada..

"_Ige..Eodisseo?_" katanya pada Siwon untuk memastikan dugaannya. Tapi siwon tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kibum

"_Inikan tempat mesum_!" jerit Kibum dalam hati.

Kibum melirik ke arah Siwon yang masih asyik melihat ke arah jalan raya.

"Tapi kalau aku mengatakan '_yang kusukai hanya bau manis dari tubuhmu saja_' dia akan sakit hati nggak ya?" tanya Kibumpada diri sendiri akan apa yang dikatakannya nanti pada Siwon.

"Ng" Siwon menoleh ke arah Kibumyang masih menatapnya _intens_.

Karena ketahuan Kibum menatap Siwon, reflek Kibum memutar tubuhnya berniat meninggalkan Siwon, dia malu karena ketahuan menatap wajah seorang Choi Siwon diam-diam.

"mau kemana" kata Siwon santai sambil menghalangi Kibum pergi.

"_Chakkaman!"_Kibum ketakutan.

"_Aah..sudahlah"_ akhirnya Kibum pasrah.

"Aku...Aku lapar!" teriak Kibum pada Siwon.

"_Aku keceplosan_!" jerit Kibum cengo .

Siwon lalu mengajak Kibum ke sebuah toko _cake_ yang terkesan _simple_ tapi _elegant_. Dilihat dari penataan toko _cake_ itu membuat orang merasa nyaman bila berlama-lama disana.

"Kue _strawberry_ dengan _mouse fruit roll_ dan _maroon roll_." Kata Siwon pada pelayan toko untuk memesan _cake_.

"_Daebak!_" kata Kibum.

Kibum senang melihat _cake_ yang sudah datang, dia sepertinya tidak sabar untuk mencicipi kue manis tersebut, padahal kemarin dia telah menghabiskan 10 jumbo _sundae_.

"Semuanya ini, apa perlu menelpon tuan besar?" tanya pelayan toko pada Siwon.

Kibum terlihat heran melihat interaksi antara pelayan toko dengan Siwon, ditambah dengan apa yang dikatakan pelayan itu barusan.

"Beritahukan saja" kata Siwon santai.

"_Tuan Besar_?" tanya Kibum dalam hati.

Setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Siwon, pelayan itu pun pergi meninggalkan Siwon dan Kibum, sedangkan Kibum masih berfikir dengan semua yang terjadi.

"nggak dimakan? Nggak suka ya..?" tanya Siwon dengan menopang dagu melihat kearah Kibum, memasang tampang malas pada Kibum. Pesanan kue mereka telah diantar tetapi Kibum tidak segera memakan kue tersebut.

"Ehh..Aku..aku makan!" jawab Kibum gugup.

"_Oh iya! Kalau makan cake yang banyak, bisa membuat namja ilfeel_..!" ingat Kibum

Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, akibat _Namja_ yang disukai tidak senang dengan cewek yang memakan makanan manis banyak-banyak. Trauma masa lalu Kim Kibum.

"selamat makan!" kata Kibum semangat memakan makanan manis.

Siwon hanya meminum _coffee_nya dan melihat bagaimana cara Kibum memakan makanan manis dengan lahapnya.

"_Lihatlah..lihat_" ujar Kibum dalam hati sambil meletakkan satu per satu piring yang sudah kosong. Kibum hampir menghabiskan semua makanan itu sendirian.

Siwon cukup terkejut dengan cara makan Kibum yang sedikit lahap akan makanan manis itu..sepertinya Kibum menyukai cake..

"_Cake_nya cantik nggak?" Tanya Siwon pada Kibum tentang kue tersebut.

"Iya!semuanya hebat..biasanya _belgium choco_ inikan pakai coklat, tapi yang ini coklatnya digantikan dengan jeruk. aromanya jadi sangat luar biasa!" kata Kibum menjelaskan pengetahuannya tentang makanan manis itu dengan penuh semangat.

"_Aku jadi maniak begini_!" Kibum kaget dengan semua yang diucapkannya tentang makanan manis.

"Pasti dia kaget deh" kata Kibum lirih.

Sambil tetap menikmati makanan manis,Kibum membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Siwon atas pernyataannya terhadap makanan manis, pasti Siwon merasa _ilfeel_ dengannya.

Tetapi semua yang dibayangkan oleh Kibum tidak ada yang tepat, Siwon masih memandang lekat pada Kibum lalu tersenyum hangat padanya. Merasa terus diperhatikan,Kibum menatap kearah Siwon dan kaget mendapati Siwon tersenyum padanya. Tak dihiraukan pipinya kini sedikit bersemu merah.

"_W-wae_?" tanya Kibum gugup.

"Sebenarnya toko _cake_ ini adalah milikku" ujar Siwon santai sambil meminum _coffee_nya lagi.

"_Appaku_-lah yang membuka usaha ini, makanya aku kadang membawa _yeoja_ ataupun _uke_ untuk menguji mereka. Tapi baru kali ini ada _uke_ yang makannya lahap seperti ini, apalagi tahu banyak soal _cake_ yang kucintai ini!" Siwon menjelaskan pada Kibum.

"Kau lulus sebagai _namjachingu-_ku!" lanjut Siwon.

"_Mati aku_!" jerit Kibum dalam hati.

to be CONTINUED ~:

REVIEW?


End file.
